fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator: Dark Fate
Terminator: Dark Fate is a 2019 American science-fiction action film directed by Tim Miller, with a screenplay by David S. Goyer, Justin Rhodes and Billy Ray from a story by James Cameron, Charles H. Eglee, Josh Friedman, Goyer and Rhodes. Cameron and Ellison are the film's producers. It will be the sixth installment in the Terminator franchise and the first since Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) to have franchise creator James Cameron involved. Storyline Plot Sarah Connor and a hybrid cyborg human must protect a young girl from a newly modified liquid Terminator from the future. Genres * Action * Adventure * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * 15A (Ireland) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Terminator Dark Fate 2019 poster 1.jpg Terminator Dark Fate 2019 poster 2.jpg Terminator Dark Fate 2019 poster 3.jpg Terminator Dark Fate 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Terminator Dark Fate 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Terminator Dark Fate 2020 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Terminator Dark Fate 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Terminator Dark Fate 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Terminator Dark Fate 2020 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Tim Miller Writing Credits * James Cameron (story by) and * Charles H. Eglee (story by) and * Josh Friedman (story by) and * David S. Goyer (story by) and * Justin Rhodes (story by) * David S. Goyer (screenplay by) and * Justin Rhodes (screenplay by) and * Billy Ray (screenplay by) * James Cameron (based on characters created by) and * Gale Anne Hurd (based on characters created by) Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger - The Terminator * Mackenzie Davis - Grace * Edward Furlong - John Connor * Linda Hamilton - Sarah Connor * Tom Hopper - Hadrell * Cassandra Starr - Dani's Army * Natalia Reyes - Dani Ramos * Gabriel Luna - Terminator * Steven Cree - Rigby * Diego Boneta - Miguel Ramos * Brett Azar - T-800 * Enrique Arce * Mario de la Rosa - Mexico City Cop * Pete Ploszek - Akers * Tábata Cerezo - Julia * Blair Jackson - JP * Samantha Coughlan - ICE Medic * Fraser James - Major Dean * Stephen Oyoung - Technician Curtis * Christine Horn - Owens * Stephanie Gil - Young Grace * Rochelle Neil - C-5 Co-Pilot * Björn Freiberg - Federal * Arlette Torres - Mexican Hooker * Tristán Ulloa * Nick Wittman - F-35 Pilot * Claudia Trujillo - Maria * Alicia Borrachero * Mark Weiler - Field Surgeon * Stuart McQuarrie - Manager * Ana Batuecas - Internet Cafe Waitress * István Áldott - Police Officer * Pedro Rudolphi - Cholo * Jude Collie - Young John Connor * Hadrian Howard - C-5 Pilot * Geneviève Doang - Resistance Nurse * James Barriscale - X-Ray Officer Baker * John Gettier - ICE Officer * Lorna Brown - Agent Brenner * Mona Martínez * Kacy Owens - Maggie Clinton * Peter Schueller - ICE Officer * Károly Baksai - Border Guard Cooper * Peter Ormond - Texas Ranger * Mark Hesketh - Texas Ranger * Daniel Ibáñez - Miguel * Mikey Bharj - ICE Medic 2 * Armando Mundarain - Mexican detainee * Daria Dikalo - Nurse * Kevin Medina - Pepito Producers * James Cameron (producer) * Edward Cheng (executive producer) * Bonnie Curtis (executive producer) * David Ellison (producer) * Dana Goldberg (executive producer) * Don Granger (executive producer) * John J. Kelly (executive producer) * Julie Lynn (executive producer) Details Countries * China * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 23, 2019 (UK) * October 23, 2019 (Ireland) * November 1, 2019 (USA) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - May 23, 2019 * Trailer 2 - August 30, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * January 28, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * January 28, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * January 28, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * March 2, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * March 2, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * March 2, 2020 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Terminator 6 (USA) (informal alternative title) Reception Box office Terminator: Dark Fate has grossed $261.1 million worldwide on a budget of around $185-196 million. Critical response The film has a 6.4 rating on IMDb and a 70% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures (present) * 20th Century Fox (present) * Skydance Media (present) and (A Skydance Production) * Tencent Pictures (in association with) * TSG Entertainment (in association with) * Lightstorm Entertainment Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Blur Studio * Capital T * Digital Domain * Industrial Light and Magic (visual effects and animation) * Legacy Effects (prosthetic makeup effects: T-800) * Mammal Studios (visual effects) * Method Studios * Proof (Previsualisation) * Scanline VFX (visual effects) * Stereo D * Universal Production Partners * Weta Digital (additional visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 128 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on July 26, 2019, but it was pushed back to November 22, 2019 to avoid competition with Fast & Furious: Hobbs & Shaw, then it was moved to November 1, 2019, wasting no time to take advantage of Wonder Woman 1984 moving to June 2020. * James Cameron considers the film as a direct sequel to his own films The Terminator (1984) and Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991). He was not involved in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), Terminator Salvation (2009) and Terminator: Genisys (2015), so Terminator: Dark Fate disregards the events of these films, as well as the short-lived TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008). Connections Follows * The Terminator (1984) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Terminator: Genisys (2015) Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films